ghostadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Trip-313
Welcome Welcome, , to the , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Trip 04:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you require assistance? Hello Do you need any help in editing/creating pages for this wiki? I am too a huge GAC fan and would love to help. I could create/add pages for other characters/paranormal societies. -SP2562 02:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I leave for one month and this wiki already looks extremely nice. Sorry for my departure, I've been working on the Jurassic Park wiki (which is in horrible condition) and schoolwork. I will get back to editing this wiki, again sorry for my temperary leave. -SP2562 04:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Info/Episode Boxes Should we make new infoboxes/episode boxes that don't cause pages to go into source mode? Source modes kinda annoying, and I can easily make an infobox and possibly an episode box. We don't have to change it, but hey, just an idea. -SP2562 00:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll give it a shot. -SP2562 17:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, heres the template. I tested it also on Zak's page, so you can check it out there. It's called Infobox Investigator (I'll rename it to infobox person soon). I'll make one for Infobox Ghost, Haunted Location and Location. Wait a minute...the reason its going into source mode is not because of the info/episode boxes, but because of that bottom thing with the episodes and seasons. It's causing problems with the visual. So maybe if you or I rework that, everything will work again. _SP2562 19:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that'd be awesome. -SP2562 01:13, October 4, 2011 (UTC) obi wan masterexxx10 okey I am a new user of this wiki but I am having bad days in (star wars battlefront wiki) because a user aka (chance purvis) keeps blocking me in star wars battlefront wiki without doing nothing bad because he says that obi wan masterexxx10 is vandalizing the rules and putting (...) on pages I did not do all those thing he is lying mybe another user is telling chance purvis to blocked me or I dont know but go to star wars battlefront wiki and unblock me and block chance purvis but go to (things we want in battlefront 3) scroll down and find my user to unblock me than try to block chance purvis proof its true! Obi wan masterexxx10 22:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm but when I tried to leave a message on one of the admin the edit seaction talk page is also block but how should I be a admin so I could proctected my block ip address so no one could not block me one thing if that (chance purvis) block me one more time I will banned him. Obi wan masterexxx10 23:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) bad news okey my profile was unblock itself but thing is that the user (Anakin skyobiliviator)block me again for 1 year 2012 for adding necessary pages but I was adding one page called (mod ARC 170 starfighter) that he dont like it so he blocked me for adding 1 more page but why that site have user that block users easy so I will try to contact the person that work on the wiki community to bann them so hw should I be an admin to block them on that site. proof that is true and now I will send Anakin skyobiliviator and chance purvis to COURT! but tell me how couldI be a admin. Obi wan masterexxx10 00:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC)